Nightmares
by DarkSapphireHeart
Summary: What if the nightmares you found the last thing that could ever happen came true what would you do? I suck at summeries Includes Amuto,Kutau,and Rimako My first fanfic! title may change
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

(Normal POV)

It was a eerie morning as amu forced her eyes open, squinting against the light of dawn. She slowly sat up in her bed and yawned "Morning Ran ,Miki, Su" Amu muttered as she headed for the bathroom to take a shower and change.

(Amu's POV)

I don't want to go to school…I may run into _him_… I sighed and grabbed my bag and ran downstairs "Bye mama and papa"

I faked a smile and walked put the door with my chara's just barely making it to me before I left. "Amu-Chan you almost left us!" Ran panted "Yeah Amu that's not nice ~desu"

I think my eye twitched a bit but I ignored them. I was now fearful of school after _he_ had broken my heart and cheated on me…I sighed "Amu what's wrong? ~Desu" Su asked. I continued to ingnore them. "Ah crap!" I yelled "ummm…Amu-ch" I cut her off "I didn't do my math homework" I sighed

(Kukia's POV)

"datchi I'm so tired can't I just go back to sleeeeep" I whined

"Kukia, your mom's gonna kill you if you're late to school" Datchi said almost motherly "blah,Blah,blah" I teased "Well…why don't you at least go to comfort Hinamori you know Tadase cheated on her so why not?" I stopped to consider that.

Datchi had a point she had been really down lately I sighed "Alright, fine I'll go" I got up, got dressed, grabbed my bag of unfinished homework, and ran out the door.

(Ikuto's POV)

"Yoru have you found Amu yet?" I gave Yoru a glare telling him not to get distracted "ummm…maybe~nya" Yoru said nervously "Bad kitty" I flicked him on the forehead "Owww…" Yoru whined

"Now go find her I'm worried, I have not seen her in days" I said maybe a little to worried

"but…Ikuto…Why do you care?" Yoru had a point, Why did I care? Why was I even bothering? What's wrong with me?

"IKUTO!!!! I SEE HER!!!" Yoru sounded really over excited "Where?" I said way to anxious "Over there walking!!!!" Yoru pointed to the pink blob walking down the streets. Yep that was Amu

(Amu's POV)

I herd I cracking sound coming from the tree above me. Oh no what if the tree falls on me!!! I closed my eye's embracing for impact but instead when the noise stopped I felt two arms around me. "AHHH RAPE LET GO!!" I smacked the stranger in the face soon noiticing it was…wait!...Ikuto?!!!

There was a huge red hand mark across his face…opps. "I don't even know why I worried about you" Ikuto said with a lot of irritation in his voice

"opps sorry…" I really felt guilty but some how better than before . Then remembering I went into a stage of depression wanting so bad to cry but Ikuto was there I could not cry!

(Kukia's POV)

"hmmmmm…Datchi do you see Hinamori anywhere?" I asked "Nope..." Datchi answered "Are you sure?" I sneared kinda annoyed "I'm sure" wow am I getting weird or what I think I just growled 0.o

(Ikuto's POV)

I don't know why but I was not surprised she slapped me. It damn hurt but I guess I'll survive "Amu…Are you alrgiht?" I noiticed she had began to frown and look at the ground…wait… was she crying?!!

"Amu why are you crying?" She was trying to hide her face but I could hear her sobbing "I-I'M….F-F-FINE!!!!!!" She yelled at me and ran down the street. I guess I just gotta give her time

(Amu's POV)

Why was I running away? Why did I really just want him to hug me? Where's everyone?? I stopped under a tall tree in the park falling to the ground crying, then before I knew it everything went black

(Kukia's POV)

"uhh…I guess I'm just gonna have to go to school I'm already late maybe she there already"

**half an hour later**

I got to school and Hinamori was not there yet, everyone was in the cornor of the classroom talking.

"Hi guys have you seen Hinamori-san" I asked everyone "No…why should we care" Tadase answered.

"Come on just cause you don't care about her does not mean everyone else dosen't care" I was really mad at Tadase lately he was being a complete ass.

"yeah, yeah leave me alone that whore does not need to be cared about" that was it I grabbed him by his T-shirt and slammed him against the school wall. "What happened to you? You know you just being an ass!" I yelled in his ear.

"Well unlike you I don't care what others think anymore" after he said that the bell rang and the teacher came in so I put him down and sat down in my seat

**4:00 PM after school (Still Kukia's POV)**

I got up out of my seat and walked out the door the second class was done.

"Hey Kukia what's wrong you don't look so good" Utau yelled running up to me and giving me a hug "I'm worried because Hinamori never came to school and I'm sure you know about Tadase cheating on her" I sighed .

"You know I saw her and Ikuto this morning maybe the two of them are finally together" Utau started grinning at me then when I opened up my mouth to talk she kissed me and ran off. "Utau wait up!!!"

I ran after her a full speed "Utau what do you mean finally together??!!!"

(Amu's POV)

I suddenly saw a flash of yellow light as a lightening bolt came flashing through the sky and everything around me became dark. Blood dripped down my arms and my teeth had grown longer.

I looked down and a limp and bloody body that looked like Ami, was laying in front of me. Had I just killed my own sister but how? I reached up and touched my tooth witch pierced my skin and blood ran down my finger. I screamed as loud as possible.

"Amu wake up!!!" a voice echoed through my mind. "Amu please wake up!!" The voice repeated itself. Suddenly I sat up in my bed looking around, I'm in my room?.

(Ikuto's POV)

I had found Amu sleeping under a tree earlier so I carried her home but when I put her in bed she started screaming. So I woke her up and went out the door soon after I don't think she even knew I was there.

(Kukia's POV)

I lost sight of Utau, damn she can run fast. "Kukia!! Long time no see!" Yaya came running up too me.

"I just saw you yesterday" I sighed she can get kinda annoying at times"Really? It feels like months…. Where did Utau go?" Yaya was looking around "I don't know she ran off" I still needed to check on Hinamori she couldn't be to good

"What about Amu-chi~ or Tadagay?" I noticed yaya had a purple box in her hand with green ribbons on it. "Yaya what's with the box?" she looked at me and opened it up, there was a small bear in it and a card that said 'to Amu' on it

"Well I heard about Tadase cheating on her so I thought she would feel better if I gave her a gift" Yaya smiled then frowned "But I can't find her anywhere she didn't come to school either" I took out my cell phone and dialed Amu's number

(Amu's POV)

I was in my room?. " it was all a dream thank goodness" I looked around. Ran,Miki,Su, and Dia were asleep in there eggs.

I could still feel the blood on my arms it all seemed so real. I heard I knock on my door "Who's there?" I asked

"dear, it's your mama just wanted to make sure your alright I heard you screaming" My mama opened up the door and peeked in on me "oh…mama" she walked over to my bed and sat down

" Amu, a few of your friends called I just told them you were out do you want to call them back?" I thought about it but I really wasen't in the mood at the moment "no, maybe later thanks for telling me mama" I layed back down was still sleepy but I was scared to close my eye's.

(Utau's POV)

I had run down to the park trying to get away from Kukia so I could call Amu. I walked up to a tall oak tree in the park and sat down to rest.

Kukia was a pain to get rid of, I looked up and noiticed Ikuto, my older brother, was at the park playing his Violin. "IKUTO!!!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug from behind. I made him jump and drop his violin

"Utau what's wrong with you!" it was obvouisly a rhetorical question but I answered anyways "Oh I'd say everything but your not the one to talk"

He was a little mad I could tell. "Utau would you let go of me already?!" he sneared. I dropped of his back then looked over onto the sidewalk and saw Kukia and Yaya running down the streets. "Ikuto….How's Amu?"

Ikuto just stood there looking uncomfortable with the question

"Ikuto answer me!" he bit his lip "She's….fine" I sighed he was leaving a lot out

"Don't lie! she skipped school today" I yelled "well…..she just fell back asleep" he picked up his violin and put it into it's case "Ikuto! Stop skimming the details!"I yelled at him everyone stopped to look, I blushed.

Kukia and yaya had disseapered around the cornor. "Ikuto hurry up and answer the question! I need to….go" he began to walk off "IKUTO! COME BACK HERE!" he ignored me.

(Ikuto's POV)

"IKUTO! COME BACK HERE!" she yelled. I didn't even look back I did not plan to answer her question but I did plan to go check on Amu.

(Utau's POV)

I couldn't waste anymore time I needed to see what was going on. I ran past Ikuto towards Kukia and Yaya's direction. I stopped half way down the street to and caught up with my breath there was a purple box with lots of green ribbons laying on the ground.

I thought a moment I remembered seeing Yaya carrying a box just like it. I picked it up and looked inside there was a small stuffed bear it was white with a red ribbon around it's neck. There was also a card inside it said 'To. Amu' on it. I put it inside my bag and ran after the two of them.

(Amu's POV)

I couldn't sleep. I was just laying on my back staring at the white ceiling. I heard a knock on my balcony door. I looked over and saw a note hanging from the door knob.

I did not feel like picking it up I decided I would get it later. I felt shivers escape up spine , there was a trinckle of blood forming down my finger. I was ready to scream till I noiticed it was just a small cut.

I got up and walked toward the bathroom to get something to wrap around my finger, then it came to my mind that I should get the letter. I stopped and slowly opened the note…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay I managed to put all those short chapters into one please R&R**

**TO be countiued...  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Memorys

(Racap:" I stopped and slowly opened the note…)

(Utau's POV)

I was running down the street after Kukia and Yaya then I heard something russel in the leaves above me

"Utau Hoshino, how nice I ran into you" A male voice yelled I could not see the man very well but I could see he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Look I don't have time for this go the hell away!" I yelled even though I was really just freaking out

"You look, little missy if you go anywhere that pretty face of yours will be covered in blood." The man threatened

"W-who are you?!" I screamed the man failed

"I said-" he cut me off "Now go into that ally unless you want trouble" the man had brown messy hair and a bunch of scar's on his face. He was short and skinny with green eye's that matched his dark blue shirt and brown, skinny jeans.

"Hey buddy back off!" I screamed backing away slowly

"you know….if you talk to me that way It will start trouble" the man grabbed the color of my shirt and sqeezed

"HEY!!!" I heard a fimialar voice yell

"Get away from her!!" I looked over to see Kukia running towards me with Yaya trailing behind…

Then my mind be came cloudy and I felt the concrete meet with my body before everything became pitch black…

(Amu's POV)

.Hinamori

I need you to come to the north west park at 7:00 pm

I just need a few questions answered

~Easter

I stared at the note. What the…

I suddenly felt a sting of pain rush through my body.

(Kukia's POV)

Utau had just collapsed onto the ground. I ran up and picked up her limp body

"What did you to to her?" I growled.

The man just shrugged and then reached for his back pocket. I ran up to him and grabbed a metal bar convenitly laying on the ground.

The second I got to him I atemped to hit him with the bar untill he pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Utau.

"now, now young sir unless you want the girl hurt or more likely kill I would just back away and forget that this ever happened" the man had a huge smile bolted across his face

I ran to Utau to protect her. She had woken up but was not moving I grabbed her by the sleeve and helped her up fast as I possibly could

. Utau spoke "Kukia? I-" she was cut off by a shirk coming from down the street.

(Ikuto's POV)

I was walking away from Amu's house when I saw one of the easter goons running past me. "hey you! Where do you think your going?" I snapped at the guy.

The man looked at me with a angered look "Why are you talking to me?!" he yelled and then ran away

(Amu's POV)

I opened my eyes to a pure black room "Ran…Miki…Su…Dia!!!!" I screeched there was suddenly a loud cry echoing through my mind screaming

"AMU-CHAN HELP US!!!" I was scared and I felt like I was in a dream, no, nightmare there were small flashs of light every once in awhile. The next flash reveled blood covered walls and limp bloody bodies on the floor. I screeched and fell to the ground with complete shock on my face

"W-w- WHAT DID I DO????!!!!" I screeched once again. "SOMEONE H-" I screeched before another voice cut me off "Amu-Chi~ why did you kill me?" a most fimalir voice rang in my ear "Hinamori it's time you payed" another voice put in

"STOP!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!" I screeched running towards the balcony about to burst into tears. The whole world seemed to be covered in blood…

**Flash back**

"Amu!" Amu's mother yelled

"Amu your friend is here!" she yelled again

"Wigt one mommy?" a little five year girl with pink bubble gum hair came running out

"It's Ikuto hun" she said with a smile put on her face

"Iku!!" the little girl screamed and ran down the stairs

"Iku I missed chu!!!" she screeched in her high pitched voice

"hi Amu" he waved she came running up to him and gave him a big hug

"YAY!! Mommy cwan I go ith Iku?" she yelled really excited

"sure dear" then the little girl ran out the door dragging the boy along

"Iku what do you think would happen if one o us gots hurwt?" the girl asked as they walked

"I dunno something bad" Ikuto shrugged

"but…" the little girl blushed "would you protwect me?"

"yeah, of course!" Ikuto said with confindince

Then suddenly a flash of red flew past the two of them and the little girl had been kidnapped

**End of flashback**

I slid to the floor "w-w-what was that I just saw??!!" I screeched "th-those kids looked just like m-me and I-I-Ikuto" I screeched once again. The bloody world was slowly transforming into the regular world again.

I know I had forgotten a lot of the stuff that happened before I turned 8 but I thought none of it was impotant… maybe I was wrong

**Thanks to those of you who read this it maens a lot to me I spent a lot of time working on this chapter I really hope it came out good I tried hard**

**Please review it means to world to me thank you**


End file.
